Futari wa Pretty Cure! Similing Sunshine Melody♪
Futari wa Pretty Cure! Similing Sunshine Melody♪ (ふたりはプリキュア！スマイリングサンシャインメロディ♪ Futari wa Purikyua! Sumairingu Sanshain Merodi♪) is FairySina's second Pretty Cure season on this wiki. It replaces Maneki-neko! Pretty Cure! in 2016. This season is about three girls, who are able to transform into Pretty Cure. This season has no special theme. Story Futari wa Pretty Cure! Similing Sunshine Melody♪ Episodes Characters Cures Yokina Egao (陽気なえがお Yōkina Egao) A cheerful and bright but also clumsy girl from Tokubetsu Middle School. She isn't good at studying or sports. Although she has much problems in school, she is very popular. And always smiles. Her alter ego is''' Cure Smile (キュアスマイル Kyua Sumairu). Her powers are based on happiness. '''Ongakubi Uta (音楽美うた Ongakubi Uta) Uta is a calm and graceful girl from Tokubetsu Middle School. She is the opposide of Eago. She is good at studying but not at sports. She is the president of the music club on their school. Her alter ego is Cure Song (キュアソング Kyua songu). Her powers are based on music. Eraimie Eiga (偉い見栄えいが Eraimie Eiga) Eiga is a energetic young girl from Tokubetsu Middle School. She is a fan of movies. She likes to watch... everything and knows everything! Her alter ego is Cure Movie (キュアムービー Kyua Mūbī). Her powers are based on entertainment. Mascots Sonrisa (ソンリーザ Sonrīza) Sonrisa is a creature from Miracle Candyworld. She is Eago's partner. She always ends her sentences with "~riza". She is able to transform into a human. She takes the name Nikoyaka Ren (にこやか恋 Nikoyaka Ren) as a human. Canto (カント Kanto) Canto is a creature from Miracle Candyworld. He is Uta's partner. He always ends his sentences with "~anto". He can transform into a human and takes the name Kaicho Aoi (諧調あおい Kaichō Aoi) as a human. Film (フィルム Firumu) Film is a creature from Miracle Candyworld. She is Eiga's partner. She always ends her sentences with "~rumu". Se can transform into a human and takes the name Yokyo Kaede (余興楓 Yokyō Kaede) as human. Villains Sadness (サドネス Sadonesu) Sadness is Cure Smile's dark counterpart. When he transforms into Negative Heart (ネガティブハート Negatibu Hāto), he is able to create monsters called "Negeart" (ネガート Negāto). Silence (サイレンス Sairensu) Silence is Cure Song's dark counterpart. When he transforms into Endless Noise (エンドレスノイズ Endoresu noizu), he is able to create monsters called "Ennoizu" (エンノイズ En'noizu). Nothing (ナッシング Nasshingu) Nothing is Cure Movie's dark counterpart. When he transforms into Deep Black (ディープブラック Dīpuburakku), he is able to create monsters called "Dibura" (ディーブラ Dībura). Queen Heartless (クィーンハートレス Ku~īnhātoresu) Queen Heartless is the main villain of this season. Other Characters Category:FairySina Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Fan series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure! Similing Sunshine Melody♪ Category:FairySina-Season Locations *'Miracle Candyworld' (ミラクルキャンディワールド Mirakuru Kyandiwārudo) - Sonrisa, Canto and Film's homeworld. *'Tokubetsu' (とくべつ Tokubetsu) - the girl's hometown. *'Tokubetsu Middle School' (とくべつ中学校 Tokubetsu Chūgakkō) Items *'Special Wonder Commune' (スペシャルワンダーコミューン Supesharu Wandā Komyūn) - transform item used by the Cures. They transform by saying Triple Sparkle Splash Tone. *'Multi Power MirrorBrace' (マルチパワーミラーブレース''Maruchi Pawā Mirāburēsu'') Trivia *This is the first season having three girls, who need to be together to transform and attack. *This is the first season to have no true motif. *The is the third season to have a female main villain. Gallery Category:FairySina Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Fan series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure! Similing Sunshine Melody♪ Category:FairySina-Season